Another side of Kyubey
by HeroLover321
Summary: Kyubey. A creature without feelings. But can that change? Rating T for safety.


Homura was crying, she saw that scene again, her best friend was, again, dead. She was right in front of Madoka's corpse.

"You're lucky that she didn't became a witch." Said a voice that she knew.

She knew it was his fault. He turned to see him. At this moment, she wanted to kill him. But she couldn't. She knew that do this was just going to make she waste her magic.

"Shut up! I'm not lucky! I wasn't able to protect her after all! It doesn't matter how much i try! She always die in the end! I don't want to see that scene anymore!"

Kyubei just watched she crying and screaming.

"Humans are so stupid. Why to care about the others? The only thing that matters is your own safety and your own life."

"This is not true! You would never understand! Because you're just a feelingless!"

"I know this. I already told you. The puella magi powers are created when our tecnology transform their feelings in power. But we don't have those feelings."

Homura couldn't do nothing that wasn't cry. Then she realized something.

"I'm sorry. Now i see that i was wrong. Now answer me something. If you are truly feelingless, then why are you helping us to fight against witches? If you are truly feelinless, then why didn't you just let the witches destroy our planet?"

"Because is our duty. If it was for me, i would let this planet be killed by witches."

"So then i wasn't wrong! You are truly a feelingless! You would never understand why i want to protect Madoka! A creature with feelings would never see Mami die right in front of him and don't cry or feel poor for her! I saw that scene too many times! But i do my time travelling to help Madoka not to die!"

"You are right. I don't understand you. I don't understand this planet."

Then a flash of light hited him. Homura just watched the scene.

* * *

><p>Kyubey waked up in a place that was totally white. He saw a girl with brown long hair going going until her waist, brown eyes, light blue glasses, a grey simple dress, a black shoe with a little bow, a pair of white gloves that covered just her hands and holding a silver scepter that had a strange big simbol. She also weared a tiara that had the same simbol.<p>

"Who are you?" Asked Kyubei.

Instead of answering it, she said: "I don't think that you are feelingless. I think that you just didn't chose the right way."

"What do you mean?"

"If you have a heart, then you must have feelings. Even if is just one. Now open your eyes and see that you are not really a feelingless creature." She pointed the scepter to him.

A bright light nearly blinded him.

* * *

><p>The light stoped. He was facing Homura again. That girl had made something that never happened before. She helped him to see that he wasn't a feelingless.<p>

"I'm sorry!" Said Kyubey.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for all i did! I'm really sorry!" Tears started coming from his eyes. "A misterious girl just made me see that i can have feelings! And now they came all together! It's all my fault! Mami's death, Madoka's death, everyone's death! It's all my fault!"

Homura could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying. He wasn't a very good actor when the subject is feelings. So then he was being true.

"It's all okay." She got closer to him. "Do you want to come with me? We can go back in time and fix all you did." She smiled to him.

He jumped and she hugged him.

"Please! I want to fix everything!"

"Okay then." She used her powers to make they go back in time.

* * *

><p>The days passed and passed. Homura, Madoka, Mami, Kyoko and Sayaka were still Puella Magis. But they were all alive. Homura was in the top of a building. Kyubey called her attention.<p>

"Hm?" She turned to see him.

He was holding a bouquet. He gave it to her.

"This is my apolagize."

"Thank you." She said smelling the flowers.

Kyubey had really discovered that he had feelings. And being able to fix everything made him really happy.

* * *

><p><strong>I just couldn't not do this. I. HAVE. A. PROBLEM! And this problem is that i see a good side even in the worst villains! Please don't kill me!<strong>


End file.
